


TRUE LOVE NEEDS NO SEX [On a Bed of Gold and Miniscule] -- fic

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Deliberate Badfic, Important lessons, M/M, Not Preachy, Songfic, Sticky Asexual Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is very sad about a personal situation and Blades and Perceptor show him the power of true non-sexual love in a junkyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUE LOVE NEEDS NO SEX [On a Bed of Gold and Miniscule] -- fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On a Bed of Gold and Miniscule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319647) by Anonymous. 



> I’m not asexual but this is kind of what I think it would be like if I were. 
> 
> You can imagine Stiles lover being whoever you want it to be because I don’t want to get into all that Sterek/Sciles drama, but it can’t be Malia because I said ‘he’. 
> 
> This was inspired by a really neat picture that someone made, but I haven't actually seen it yet, so it's based on what I think it might look like. I'm looking forward to seeing your picture nonny, from the tags it sounds super neat.
> 
> -+mmwwwwmmmmwwwwmmmmwwwwmmmmmwwwwmmmmwwwwmmmmwwwwmmmmwwwwmmmmwwwwmmmmwwwwmmmmwwwwmmm+-

Stiles was crying as he wandered into the junk yard in Beacon Hill. His face was swollen with tears as he thought about how everything was just messed up. As the song by Passenger said:

I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection  
I hide behind my jokes as a form of protection  
I thought I was close but under further inspection  
It seems I've been running in the wrong direction  
There's fish in the sea for me to make a selection  
I'd jump in if it wasn't for my ear infection  
Cause all I want to do is try to make a connection  
It seems I've been running in the wrong direction oh

 

As he walked and sang and cried, he heard a movement next to him. He looked and there was a helicopter parked right in the middle of the junk yard. That’s weird, he thought, amazed.

He walked up to the copter and began touching it’s silky skin. Suddenly it moved and went all crumply and bumpy and then suddenly it was a giant robot. Stiles jumped back, surprised and scared.

“Why are you crying, human?” said the copter, now a gigantic 12 foot robot.

Stiles hung his head in shame. “I messed things up with the man I love. I wanted to have sex but he said he didn’t and got mad at me, and now I think he doesn’t love me anymore.”

“You are wrong,” said the helicopter. “He does love you. But love doesn’t need to include sex. Asexual love is pure. Let me show you.”

The boy gazed up, his mouth open like a giant O. “Will you? That would be great!”

“Preditor!” cried Blades, “This boy is sad because he doesn’t know how to love without having sex.”

“That is sad!” boomed Predator.

Stiles turned around and saw a cherry red car with a canon on the top like a cherry. “Wow,” thought Stiles, “That is a cool car.”

Predator scrambled his body into robot form and Stiles was amazed how much like a rubics cube it looked like, only without the yellow, blue and green squares. When he was done he was 13 feet tall with a wide chest and hips, kind of like a female though it wasn't.

Predator gazed into Blades shiny orbs and felt love warm his spark and make it shine and sparkle through the cracks of his chest.

“Because we love each other so much, we can do this!” He stomped across the ground until his chest was next to Blades chest.

Their spark trays opened simultaneously and started to glow repeatedly like a strobe. Predator felt a magnetic attraction for Blades and Blades felt it as well. The gap between them closed and their breast plates clicked together, their sparks pulsing as one. Around them small pieces of metal moved towards them, drawn by their magnetic attraction, flying through the air and drumming against their paint.

Amid the cloud of metal particles, Predator and Blades hugged each other, feeling a romantic happiness slide over their skins like oily rainbows.  Fireworks went off in the air around them.

Stiles had tears in his eyes because he was seeing something so beautiful and precious and pure. This was love! he realized. This is what real love looks like! This was way better than sex could ever be!

The glow seemed to spread between their two chests, gluing them together like resin. Their chests became melty with the power of pure love and mingled, Blades red paint into Predators darker red paint and together they formed a heart shape.

Blades gasped with the power of their romantic bliss. Predator groaned hard and suddenly the resin between them cracked. The magnetic pull evaporated and the two broke apart. Their spark trays closed.

Between them was a single precious jewel made of the resin they had made and shaped like a perfect heart. Blades plucked the jewel and held it out to Stiles as a souvenir.

“Here,” he said. “I hope this helped you.”

“It did,” nodded Stiles. “A lot.” He hugged the gem to his chest. “I can hardly wait to show my true love what I learned.”

He left the junkyard, happily singing a Puffy Amiyumi song:

I was his  
From the moment we first met  
From a solo to duet it took no time  
Call it fate  
Or just two hearts magnetized  
But I never felt so high  
Since he's been mine.

We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind of love you hold so tight  
We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind of love that lasts a girl for life

With a kiss  
I can't resist or turn away  
All i want is him to stay it's paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N the first song is by Passenger, it’s called Wrong Direction, because that’s which direction Stiles was going. It's really sad and sweet, you should totally listen to it.
> 
> The second song is by PUffy Amiyumi called Love So Pure because it is <3!


End file.
